Julia Engels
"Things are going wrong, and we cannot hope for the natural course to correct them. Therefore, we must do that by ourselves." Julia Engels, possesing white hair, fair skin and grey eyes, is an Officer of the police of City Block 69, currently enlisted at precinct 34. Appearance Physical Julia Engels is a female human of slender, athletical built, standing at 172 cm height. Apparel Altough her apparel changes with each day, she seems to have a preferene for blouses, blazers, suits, trousers, mid heeled shoes and other unisex clothes. The only constant are the black leather gloves which cover her hands at all time. Her colour of choices seem to be white, black, gray, as well as pastel colours. Personality Due to her raising, Julia is young woman brimming with quiet confidence in herself and her abilities. Calm and composed, there is no obstacle she is not sure to be able to overcome. Towards others, she is direct and honest, wasting little time on formalities, altough her manners are flawless. Equipment M720 Revolver A non-standard revolver of unique design in the caliber .357 Opum, altough .44 Opum rounds can also be fired. The mechanism is a double action system, while the barrel lies on the lower side of the drum. This makes the recoil more manageable, as the axis of it lies significantly lower than usual revolvers. This allows more precise shots as well as more shots in rapid succession, lessing the strain on the hand. Police Car As a police officer, she has access to police equipment, like the police hovercars. Altough they are not pretty or luxurious, they are fast, reliable and easy to drive. Police Badge and ID The badge and ID card, identifying her as an officer and allowing her to access police computers. Abilities Pistol Marksman Her weapon of choice are handguns, revolvers more precisely. Years of training and practice have made her more than capable in wielding them. However, due to the weapons nature, the accuracy and range is not comparable to a rifle, which makes them ineffective on long range fights. Martial Artist During her training for police service, but even beforehand, she trained various martial arts, inlcuding Takewondo, Karate and Kickboxing, of which the latter seemed to suit her the most. Her physique sets her limits, thought, and she relies rather on speed and precision than raw strength to win a fight. Kinetomancer Kinetomancy, the art of moving objects with the power of your mind. The range depends on the casters power, which allows Engels to use it in a circular range of 20 to 25 meters around her. The weight of each object decreases the number of objects she can move in total. M720 revolver design multiview by daisukekazama-d4nmzz9.jpg 04af5ff4a4b9d29bc73e1754e51cdacd.jpg Background Julia Engels is the oldest daughter of Amon Engels, the second richest man in City Block 69. However, she turned down a luxurious, leisurely life on top of the city and joined the police force instead, altough her motive for theses actions remain unknown up to this point. Category:Character Category:BacaloV Category:Fifth Era Category:Female Category:Accepted Character